


Heaven in Thy Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Fluff, I tried to write in Canon Era, Love Confessions, M/M, they're cuties in love and i want to cry it's sO CU T E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The good and the brave, against anything."<br/>Or, the one where there is a confession of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven in Thy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyepond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyepond/gifts), [aka my Combeferre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka+my+Combeferre).



> yo i wrote this at 4 am when i was getting overwhelming bencutio feelings and i needed to write things??? idk  
> try to forget mercutio dies so you can enjoy this fluff  
> tell me what you think on [tumblr!](http://www.bencutios.tumblr.com/)  
> i tried to write in Shakespearean Language i apologize if i messed things up it's my first time  
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine  
> disclaimed: i'm not Shakespeare and i don't own romeo and juliet

The stars in Verona were magnificent, Benvolio thought. He and Mercutio had the best spot, right under the galaxies, laying on the stone of a rooftop. They could see large amounts of constellations, and Benvolio could name them all, which Mercutio admitted is quite impressive for a fifteen year old boy.

They were both boys, really, Mercutio just shy of manhood, but they still felt like they could change the world. The good and the brave, against anything.

“I can spot the heavens in thy eyes,” Mercutio whispered, turning his head so he could meet Benvolio’s gaze. They’re laying shoulder to shoulder, back against the stone as they stare up at the sky.

“A shame,” Benvolio murmured. “Thine eyes doth not do them justice.” He turns back to the stars again.

And suddenly Mercutio’s hands are entwined around Benvolio’s, their eyes locked on each other’s.

“Thy eyes,” Mercutio said, his tone serious. “Art the most beautiful things I have ever seen.” He huffed and went back to gazing at the stars.

“Thine as well,” Benvolio whispered so softly it almost was lost in the wind. His hair was ruffled from the breeze, light brown curls misplaced upon his head.

“Benvolio,” Mercutio started, still with that serious tone he was set on using.

“Ay?” responded he, oblivious to what was coming.

“Has thee ever felt love?” Mercutio asked, his voice breaking off at the last word.

“The kind Romeo speaks of?” Benvolio joked, unaware of the glint of hope in his friend’s eyes.

“I am serious,” Mercutio pushed, waiting for him to answer.

“Well, pray tell, dost thee ever felt such love?” Benvolio retorted, feeling a warmth in his chest.

“Yes,” whispered Mercutio.

“Oh, really,” Benvolio said, obviously sarcastic. “For whom?”

And it was a such a perfect night--the kind that don’t come by often enough--that Mercutio did not want to ruin it, however strong his feelings may be.

“Many fine ladies,” Mercutio boasted, flinging his arms up for dramatic effect. “Those who are the most beautiful, the most kind, the most gentle.” Little did Benvolio know, it was himself who carried those traits.

“Ah,” Benvolio sighed, “They are lucky, then.”

“Alas, they are not who hold thy heart now,” Mercutio said, closing his eyes.

“And who shall that be?”

Mercutio swallowed down his fear. “Benvolio,” he started, again. “Would it be so radical if thou was to say that thee holds thine heart?”

Benvolio stopped breathing, momentarily, as he gathered his thoughts.

“No, it would not,” Benvolio said, and even though his tone was stiff, Mercutio was delighted just the same.

“Very well,” Mercutio grinned, looking back up at the stars.

“Would it be so radical,” Benvolio hesitated, and Mercutio’s heart leaped through his chest. “If thy was to say thee holds thine?”

Mercutio rolled over on his shoulder so his body was parallel to Benvolio’s.

“Really?” Mercutio’s voice was hoarse and strained, and he was suddenly afraid of all the bad things that could happen.

And then Benvolio broke out in a grin, and all of his fears were washed away.

“‘Tis true,” Benvolio confirmed before mirroring Mercutio’s movements.

“How long?” Mercutio asked.

Benvolio shrugged. “Few months from when I met thee,” he explained. “And thou?”

“Many days ago,” Mercutio answered. They sat in silence, watching each other’s lips, sharing breaths and smiles. It was Benvolio who broke the quiet.

“Romeo will be worrying,” said he, eyes not moving from Mercutio’s lips, “if we do not go back soon.”

“I suppose thou art correct,” Mercutio said, shifting up and stretching.

“We should go back,” Benvolio sighed, following Mercutio’s routine. Mercutio nodded and started to climb down the ladder, waiting for his friend at the bottom.

Their hands slipped together easily, like puzzle pieces, fingers entwining and reluctant to part. Both of them pulled away, though, upon seeing Romeo, but neither of the smiles left their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.bencutios.tumblr.com/)


End file.
